The behavioral components of electrographic seizures in rodents, primarily rats and mice, are generally used as the most fundamental basis for the presence of epileptic seizures. Numerous research grants use analysis of animal seizures as a fundamental component of the research, even research aimed at molecular and cellular mechanisms. The abnormal behaviors during a motor seizure are generally distinctive, but a certain degree of subjectivity is present from one laboratory to another. With the development of sophisticated electrodes for multiple recordings and the availability of radiotelemetry systems, the potential to combine automated studies of seizure behavior and electrographic seizure activity is now possible. We propose to develop and validate behavioral algorithms for identifying, classifying and quantifying the motor components of different types of seizures in mice and rats using digital video technology. We will define the behavioral components of different classes of seizures, and to do this in conjunction with electrographic seizures from EEG recordings. These behaviors will include but not be limited to unilateral and bilateral forelimb clonus and the assumption of a lordotic posture, with a characteristic positioning of the tail. A system that allows combined analysis of EEG and behavior will be fully developed to meet the demand from research laboratories at universities and pharmaceutical companies.